mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Rhandou Khorr
'Baron Rhadou Khorr is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain published by Maveric Comics and appearing as an enemy of Doctor Abrimm Sear. Created by [[]] and [[]], he first appeared in '. Fictional character biography Originally a Transylvanian nobleman (born in Varf Mandra), Mordo became a student of the Tibetan sorcerer known as the Ancient One. When Baron Rhadou Khorr plotted to kill his teacher, the Ancient One's visitor Dr. Stephen Strange learned of the plot, forcing Baron Rhadou Khorr to cast restraining spells to prevent him from warning his Master or attacking him. Unfortunately, when Strange selflessly decided to accept the Ancient One's offer to learn magic in order to help the old man, the Ancient One freed him from those spells, which he was fully aware were in place, and trained him as a formidable enemy of Baron Rhadou Khorr Eventually Mordo was exiled by the Ancient One. Baron Rhadou Khorr 's abilities were similar to those of Doctor Strange, but Mordo was particularly skilled at astral projection and hypnosis, as well as mesmerism. He was more than willing to use powerful black magic and invoke demons, both of which Strange was reluctant or unable to do, although both acts would sometimes backfire on Baron Rhadou Khorr The evil Baron Rhadou Khorr became an open foe of Doctor Strange, serving as one of Strange's primary antagonists early in his career as Sorcerer Supreme. Mordo disguised himself as Sir Clive Bentley, and trapped Doctor Strange.Strange Tales #114 He opposed Doctor Strange's discipleship to the Ancient One. He set a series of new traps for Strange in a bid to wrest magical secrets from the Ancient One.Strange Tales #117 Baron Rhadou Khorr Mordo stole Strange's body while Strange was astral projecting.Strange Tales #121 He imprisoned the Ancient One.Strange Tales #125 Mordo made a deal with his new master, the demonic Dormammu, to amass additional power to defeat Doctor Strange.Strange Tales #130 He dispatched agents to search for the incognito Strange,Strange Tales #131 and then banished him from the Earth.Strange Tales #132 He fled from Strange,Strange Tales #134 and then dispatched agents to kill Strange.Strange Tales #135-136 He engaged in personal combat with Strange.Strange Tales #139 Mordo was exiled to the Dimension of Demons by Dormammu.Strange Tales #141 He battled Doctor Strange once more at Stonehenge, but was ultimately banished from Earth.Strange Tales #159-162 Mordo would return in time to continue to bedevil Doctor Strange. He impersonated Doctor Strange during Strange's brief retirement, but was soon vanquished.Marvel Feature #1 Mordo discovered the Book of Cagliostro, and battled Strange in 18th-Century Paris. He then accompanied Strange and Sise-Neg to the dawn of time.Marvel Premiere #13-14 After suffering a mental breakdown, he was placed in Doctor Strange's care, but later escaped.Doctor Strange #10 Mordo transformed the dead Lord Phyffe into Azrael, angel of death, and dispatched him against Strange.Doctor Strange #40 He sent the Man-Thing to kill Strange, and assembled thirteen people for human sacrifice to the Chaos Demon. Mordo was defeated by Strange, Jennifer Kale, and the Man-Thing.Man-Thing Vol. 2 #4; Doctor Strange #41 He attacked Strange, and escaped into the 1940s, but was manipulated by Dormammu.Doctor Strange #49-50 Mordo later sold his soul to both Mephisto and Satannish for power, gaming that Strange would save him. He was trapped with Sara Wolfe, and later rescued her.Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #5-8 Mordo himself was later imprisoned, and Sara Wolfe freed him from imprisonment. Mordo battled Dormammu to defend the Earth. He was defeated, and pretended to ally himself with Dormammu, and then allied himself with Umar to defeat Dormammu.Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #22-23 Umar and Mordo were eventually deposed by Clea.Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme #48 Mordo eventually contracted terminal cancer as a side effect of his use of black magic, and renounced evil just before his death.Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #87 (March 1996) He later returned to life.Amazing Spider-Man #500 He later allies himself with Terrax, Tiger Shark and Red Hulk, to be opposed by his old rival and newly costumed Doctor Strange, aided by the other three original Defenders.Hulk #10 Mordo appeared in the pages of X-Factor Vol. 3 #203, where it is revealed that he kidnapped politician Cartier St. Croix in order to lure his daughter Monet St. Croix into a trap.X-Factor Vol. 3 #203 Powers and abilities Baron Mordo has vast magical abilities derived from his years of studying black magic and the mystic arts. He can manipulate magical forces for a variety of effects, including hypnotism, mesmerism, thought-casting, and illusion casting. He can separate his astral form from his body, allowing him to become intangible and invisible to most beings. He can project deadly force blasts using magic, can teleport inter-dimensionally, and can manipulate many forms of magical energy. He can tap extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in dimensions tangential to Earth's through the recitation of spells. He can also summon demons, but often does not have enough power to force them to do what he wants them to do. Baron Mordo has some knowledge of a karate-like martial art form, and has an extensive knowledge of magical lore.